kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Den
"Always Warm and Cozy." Formerly The Dumptruck. ''DO NOT ALTER UNLESS YOU ARE SERIOUS ABOUT CORRECTING THINGS. There is no one 'In charge' of this wiki.. Just act serious about it; No spam, and such. Please be responsible about this page Thank you. '' __TOC__ A little bit about The Den Formerly known as The Dumptruck. There are a lot of random people in The Den, but that's alright. Everyone gets along for the most part, unless you act like a "jerk". Most people are open in The Den, and if not, I don't know what to tell you. Overall, The Den is a great place. In The Den, there are many random parties and what have you. But just stay out of Smily's (L0LSmilyface) corner and her tree and you'll be fine. Also, don't freak out over what Spoon (DarkSpoon) and jjj (jjj_9) say. It's normal for them to be random and weird. The reset word for The Den is Pineapple. If someone says it in caps, then the current subject is dropped and we talk about something else. I shall only warn you about one regular, Rise (RiseAgainstFan27). He is usually nice, but can be cruel, only if you are first though. So if you come into The Den acting stuck-up or something, he'll will set you straight, no doubt about it. We have a lot of creativity in The Den. Many people write stories and draw. Just ask to see anything of their's, and they might just let you see it. Well, that's really all there is to The Den. This may get updated, and it may not, so that's it. Room Owner Dr_G_Sto: Rarely on. A fair mod, who allows quite a bit to slide. Though one of his downsides is to let things go too far. His only other downside is that he is hardly ever on. But past these two things you have a great mod, who often relates to the chatters and talks to them, filling them with his hot juicy knowledge. He became a mod faster than anyone I have ever seen. Also is believed to be older than time. Regulars of The De Staticman: '''The awesome australian of the den, mate! Tends to be a grammar nazi sometimes, but once you get to know him, he's a pretty swell fellow. '''L0LSmilyface: A quite popular Den regular, liked by everyone, and nice. Loves putting dots, alot... In a band called JJJ With a Spoonful of Smiles. You should get along fine with her, but stay out of her corner and tree; Also make sure you spell her name right.. There is NO 'e' :). WW2whiz: He used to be a regular of the Den, but recently quit so that college could be a bigger priority. Don't fret, he may be back in a few months :) Delphinapterus18: Very popular Den regular, friends with everyone, enemies with no one. Always involved in Den activities, even when she isn't here. 1firepheonix2: Fun and crazy. Not exactly talkative. RainofTears9's best friend. Loves nature and is a pleasant addition to The Den. Tecake1997: Sweetheart of The Den. She's nice to everyone, she's on slightly less than most Den regulars though. Also she's pretty smart. Corando: Funny, sarcastic user. He can be occasionally perverted, but that only adds to his awesomeness! An all around fun guy. XxKeyMaster77xX: Likes to think of himself as "The Jr. Mod of The Den". He tends to correct people occasionally and try to get them to follow guidelines. He does grow on you though. Z3R0Xrix: The pimp of the den, he often takes breaks away from The Den, but almost always comes back within a week or two. Pretty funny, and out-going, he is a great member of The Den society. Is also married to many Den reglars, like jjj, Cloud, and Smily. DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. *12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. With that being said, vagina. jjj_9: Not a sex machine, but getting there. He turned a straight girl lesbian, with the blink of an eye. In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. Mickymouse55: Is himself. Nice most of the time. He is Awesomesauce in his own words. EDIT: A novice writer also. gillmill5: Gilly, sometimes hes a mod-wannabe, and other times he's with all the other fun users, really switches back and forth. Not too bad of a person to talk to, if you're ever lonely in The Den, though. Is also known for his quote: "Dey in love, man." Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's ok, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Kuin34: Quite funny Den user. Doesn't necessarily talk often, cause WoW (World of Warcraft) stole his soul, but he almost always has something funny to say. He is quite famous for adding random funny comments out of nowhere. aryaelvinsword: Writes stories about some of the other users. Role plays often, which can sometimes get annoying if she does it to much, and tries to keep the chat alive. Famous for her 'attackleglomps' and the =3 face, ary is a real life friend of Tecake1997 and publishes her stories in Deviantart for the enjoyment of the Den. CaptianIcarus: Used to be on mostly everyday, but left for a few things. Is also a "Jr. Mod" and is easy to get along with. brightlance2: BRIGHT LIGHT! Is a great person, and has a great sense of humor. If you don't get along with him, I think you might have a small problem. Seraph6886: Seraph is an awesome/creative regular of The Den. She is loved by mostly everyone. And loves jello :). But dont steal her jello, for it belongs to her. RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first. Keep6: The one and only Keep6 from the Stompdown Killaz, he often spends his down time in The Den, mainly when he's having a rough day or having troubles with the fam. Keep is a bit of a troll, but you get used to his odd dark sense of humor. Keep is very commonly known for his, "Well, we're not supposed to f*** pigs, but that didn't stop me", quote. Keep tends to like to write small wikis on himself, generally without the permission of the owner of the wiki... But again, he's a vandal, what did you expect? Keep is also know for his unique form of cussing someone out, generally leaving them in a ball of rage for some mod to deal with. Keep very often trolls jjj_9 with links to pictures of donkey penises and is currently in an argument with RiseAgainstFan27. Keep uses the emot, >.>, very often and avoids the sensors by putting a virgule in the word, a reference to how much time he spends on 4chan. A very common recommendation of the other regs, is to never go to Keep's links, because they are very often unsafe and scarring. Autarch: awesome extrodinare of expedient greatness RainofTears9: Pretty regular...tends to be crazy, and rude. Sometimes happy. Mostly crazy. Tends to climb trees, steal Smily's corner, and push certain people into lakes. Or..yell at people. Eh...thats all i got so far... (feel free to edit as I dont know what to say) >.< Deathmaster12123: '''Is on alot...well sometimes...well when ever a computer is close by...can be an ass if you are first or if you are a dirty stinking troll...but is usually a nice guy to every body... '''hawktail7: '''A Russian and proud of it, liker of oldies music, he likes to sum up his life in seven words: Razza nabba nooa gola wookie nipple pinchy. questions that people usually ask him: how did you become a reg? Answer: well originally i would go around spamming, farting on everyone and doing what evry noob and troller would do. then i met beta and Jack with the Rack and my life changed forever. Q: why are you so gay? A: its simply a way of life. honestly if you dont like it you can stick your head up a leprechuans ass and make funny noises with a camel. this russian Tigra doesnt take shit from no body, but has a soft side. '''beta209: '''King of gay bacon strips. He is a nice guy (sometimes a jerk) but with random mood swings. this frenchie is hawtails hubby and spends his time defusing heated arguments. Hims is a mouse furry. yu gi oh is his thing on his spare time. he likes to Rp. quote: "im on like every day!" '''RevengedJaack: '''The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectfull guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) '''KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confuse the hell out of trolls. Lilpiggy: This guy was one of the coolest and funnest members of the Dumptruck/Den. Whenever he is online is just great fun. Dragoon8727: One of the last remaining active Dumptruck veterans still active in The Den. Often changes from being the most hated, to being the most loved between each generation of chatters. Now known as DarkSpoon. Devin1337: Yes, he was a Dumptruck Veteran too. See article in regulars section. Common but Not Regs Yet Jardog00: No entry for this user yet. DarkRainyKnight: Is usually in the Den, and if not, somewhere else. He can get on your nerves when he's "hyper" but thats just dark. :) When in the Den, he is loud, and usually always involved in chat. kf5agx: '''The so-called dominator of the Den. Still pretty funny guy, though. Does RP a bit much, but if asked to stop he usually will. '''mango2121: '''The sister of KF5AQX, and the alt account of Misshunter. She's a fun person to talk to, just don't get on her nerves. She'll do bad things..Also the champion of the alphabet game. '''Autarch: Awesome extrodinare of expedient and greatness. Wise story teller of the den. Magical_Otter: '''The only known Otter on Kong, Professional slacker, and expert negotiator. The magic came from super cancer, Yeah, what now? He's an extreme troller and spammer. He doesn't like gays/bisexuals, and he will argue with you until he gets his way. '''OhSoSexy: '''Flippers' #1 Fan. Usually on, as he doesn't have a life, his dream to once become a member of The Den. Don't say stupid things in chat, or he will troll you away. He tends to argue quite a bit, but loves to make you rage. Sex is always on his mind. Whenever you see him, ask him if he gives a sh*t. '''v8jg: Just banned. Unwanted Regs bloogut: An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with Pokémon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. sensiman123: No entry for this user yet. nube98: A very irritating underage troll. Owner of several accounts. (Coolandcool, Imnotcoolandcool, Etc.) Muhammad10: Underaged arrogant bub. Just mute him if he comes up in chat. easy12m: An underaged troll, very annoying. Communistmuffin: very annoying troll. if you see hi please report for chat abuse Rules and Regulations Don't troll. Just... just no. Spoon: Trolololol No spam. Spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. Conversations consist of anything and everything, so don't be suprised or offended, please. 90% of all topics must include sex, drugs, or violence, or the chat will die. Literally. (Or Spoon's penis) Keep roleplaying to a minimum... Seriously... If you grow cat ears and threaten to shoot me over the internet, then I'll just know deep inside you'll be forever alone. All brides and girlfriends must be given away by DarkSpoon(WRONG). Since Z3R0xrix is married to almost everyone you must ask HIS permission to date,marry,be with, anything with one of The Denians. :) (3rd person writing FTW) Den Den Den Den Den